Broken Hearts
by x.Jenni.x
Summary: Marley and Flick have split up and Marley is left broken hearted as is Flick. But will Marley tell her whats really going on? Other smaller story lines happening as well/
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hello :D**

**This is my first waterloo road fic because I have only ever written Twilight ones before. But I read someone else Waterloo Road fic and now I'm inspired to write my own. Hope You Love It And Please Review. (And Try To Be Kind) xx**

**Chapter Summery- Flick tries her best to communicate with Marley and Rose Kelly is left wondering where her son had got £2500 from.**

Chapter 1-

It was 8:30am and Marley Kelly was walking through the school gates with his brother Denzil and sister Sambuca. Their mum (Rose Kelly) had already arrived and was working in the kitchens getting the bacon butties ready for break time.

"Marley!" shout Flick Mellor as she walked into school. Marley had finished his relationship with Flick the night before so he ignored her and kept walking.

"Marley!" she shouted again running after him. "You can't just ignore me. This isn't you!" she shouted.

This time Marley stopped walking and turned around. Flick approached him.

"Marley what's happened? Is it my dad? He can't stop us Marley" she pleaded.

"It's not your dad." lied Marley. "I just don't like you anymore. Alright?" He walked of into the playground leaving Flick alone.

"Just tell her." Urged Sambuca to her older brother. She knew the real reason that they had split up.

"No, I can't and you're not going to tell her either. Alright?" said Marley and stormed off. He was really upset but they couldn't be together. Marley had to look after his family and if that meant breaking up with Flick he would do that. He headed to the kitchens to talk to his mum. He had some news for her.

****************************************************************************************

"Marley?" asked Rose surprised to see her best behaved son bunking reg. to see her.

"Mum listen." he said dragging her mum outside to avoid being ear wigged.

"I've got two and a half grand. We can rent out a house."

The previous day the Kelly's had been evicted from there old house by the neighbours. But this left the family homeless and having to stay with Tom Clarkson last night,

"What! Where did you get that? Marley, it isn't nicked is it 'cos you know if it is you are going straight back where you got it from and are giving it back!"

"No mum listen it isn't stolen. Just listen you find us a house and we won't say no more about it ok?" he said shoving a bag of money into his mum's hand.

"Marl!" she shouted as her son swung his bag around his back and walked of. Where had he got the money from?

****************************************************************************************

"Marley Kelly your late!" groaned Grantley Budgens (a sour tempered English teacher) as he walked in.

"Sorry sir, I had to take care of something." said Marley.

"Well go on then sit down." complained Mr Budgens. Marley looked around the room. The only available seat was next to Flick. Slowly he moved across the room and sat down, never looking at Flick once.

"Marley." she hissed trying not to get caught by the teacher. "You can't ignore me forever."

"No? Well I can try can't I." said Marley clearly not bothered who hears.

"Oh do be quiet Marley Kelly." said Mr Budgens. "Those Kelly's." he muttered under his breathe.

Marley sighed and shifted his chair away from Flick. Avoiding her was going to be harder than he thought…


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hi, I hope you likes the last chapter but here is the next chapter so I hope you love this one as well (if you liked the last one)**

**Chapter Summery- Flick confronts Marley whilst he is forced to tell his mum where the money came from. Meanwhile Donte tries to tell Chlo some big news.**

Chapter 2- 

"Hey Chlo" shouted Donte Charles calling his young pregnant wife over.

"Hey." smiled Chlo. "Listen I have to go, I've got a class but I'll talk to you later yeah?"

"Oh but Chlo!" called Donte eager to say what he had to say but Chlo had already walked away.

"I'll see you later!" she smiled as she walked to her lesson expecting her husbands mystery announcement to be something or nothing. Secretly she was suspicious as to what it was but she couldn't afford not to turn up to lesson. She was living with Tom Clarkson at the moment (her dead mum's old boyfriend) and news would soon spread if she bunked.

"Ok babes, later!" Donte called as he walked of feeling smug with himself. He had news for Chlo next time they met.

****************************************************************************************

Meanwhile at the other side of the school the 6th form students were leaving there first lesson. Amongst them was Flick and Marley. Marley was the first one out of the door and was half way along the corridor by the time Flick had come out.

"Marley!" she called running after him but he kept walking. He didn't want a confrontation here.

"Marley stop!" shouted Flick still running after him. He sighed and slowed his pace down. The embarrassment of having someone running behind him calling his name was getting to him.

"What?" He hissed trying to stop anyone from hearing him. "I've done with you and I don't want you anymore. I don't know how to make it any clearer."

"Marley I know something has happened so just tell me."

"Nothing has happened Flick. I just don't love you."

"I know your lying Marley!" shouted Flick.

"Shhh." he hissed trying to calm his ex-girlfriend down.

"No I won't shush. Either you tell me or I'll find out myself." she threatened.

Marley sighed and walked off. He knew no-one knew the real reason except Sambuca and Mr Mellor (Flick's dad) Mellor wasn't going to say anything because he didn't want Flick to find out. There was only Sambuca to worry about now. The only problem was she was friendly with Flick. If Flick ever found out about the money he was payed to end their relationship then Flick would never leave him alone and he would be forced to give the money back.

****************************************************************************************

Break Time

Marley walked up to his sister at break. She was with Janeece and Chlo who were both a few years above her.

"Sam." hissed Marley pulling his sister to the side.

"You have to promise me you won't tell Flick anything. You can't mention the money or her dad to her. Ok?"

"God Marls, I've already told you. I won't tell her anything. Do you think I'm useless or what?" She said clearly offended,

"No, I'm sorry Sam. See you tonight?" Asked Marley.

"Yeah, but where are we going? Are we staying at Clarkson's again?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so. Me and mum are sorting it out. Just go to kitchens at end of day and we'll deal with it. Ok?" Marley told her.

"Ok, thanks Marls." she smiled and walked back over to her friends.

Marley walked into the dinner hall to find his mum. They had stopped serving food now which meant he could speak to his mum. He went back outside and round the back to behind the bins. Where the large doors to the kitchens are. He opened the doors and walked in.

"Mum?" He said looking for his mum against all the other dinner ladies.

"Excuse me, you shouldn't be in here." said Candice looking down at him. She was the head dinner lady and was in charge of the kitchens.

"Umm, sorry I was just looking for my mum. Rose Kelly?" he asked.

"Yes Rose is in here but you shouldn't be now out." She said determined for Marley to leave.

"Please can I just talk to her. It'll be quick and it is urgent."

Candice sighed and pointed out where Rose was.

"But it had better be quick. If Miss Mason finds out I'll be getting it in the neck"

"Thanks." smiled Marley as he walked over to his mum.

"Hey mum." he said pulling his mum away from her work.

"Marley listen where did you get this money? Because I'm not using it to buy anything until you tell me. I don't want the socials on my back again."

Marley sighed. If telling his mum meant she would rent a house for them then he would have to do it.

"Mr Mellor gave it me."

"Who's he?" asked Rose.

"Flick's dad." sighed Marley.

"But you said he hated you. Surly he wouldn't just give you money? Marley you better have be telling me the truth."

"I am mum listen. He said he would give me five grand. Two-fifty then and two-fifty when I had finished with her. I am going to get the other two-fifty after school."

"Oh no Marls tell me you didn't. I can't believe you actually agreed to it. Don't you think I was feeling guilty already loosing you a house. Never mind now knowing that my own son finished his relationship with the person he loved to pay for another one."

"Mum it's fine. Listen take the money and find a decent house. Try to get one where we can move in today. Here take this." He said shoving a newspaper full of estate agents pages in her hand.

"Oh Marley." She started.

"No, just do it mum yeah? I have to get to class." he said and slouched off.

Rose looked down at the newspaper full of properties and sighed. She wished she hadn't of got evicted from her last house. Maybe that way she wouldn't be feeling so guilty.

****************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey you guys, well I haven't updated this story in ages and I know that in the drama things have moved on but not in this story ok :) Things are just carrying on from where I was :) IGNORE THE DRAMA :D No but seriously just forget you have ever watched it :)**

**A/N- This is going to be a short chapter just to show I haven't forgotten this story xox**

**A/N- Sorry that was a bit random**

Chapter 3

"You found one?" Marley asked rushing up to his mum.

"Yeah," Rose said. She would have been pleased about it if it wasn't for the fact that she had to use her son's money to pay for it.

"Mum I've told you, it doesn't matter. Flick and me, we wouldn't have lasted anyway." Marley sighed. He knew they did have something special between them and it probably could have lasted. He couldn't think of that now though. He needed to do this for his family.

"I promise Marls I will pay you back," Rose said to him. She had tears in her eyes.

"Mum..."moaned Marley. He was fed up of her constantly trying to make it up to him.

"No, I will Marls. Go and get Sambuca and I'll show you the place."

"Fine," he said walking out of the kitchens.

When he got outside he found Sambuca talking to Flick Mellor outside. He rushed up to her and pulled Sambuca away.

"Oi, Marley get off me!" Sambuca shouted at her brother as he pulled her away from Flick.

"Sam, I told you to go to the kitchens. Mum's got us a new place," Marley urged. He wanted to keep Sam away from Flick just as much as he wanted Sam to go to see Mum.

"I'm going!" she shouted as she stormed off towards the kitchen.

"That was so uncalled for Marley," Flick said to him.

"What was?" he asked and why was she being nosey anyway?

"You then to Sambuca, just because you've shown quite clearly you don't want to talk to me anymore doesn't mean Sam can't"

"Urgh, you know what? I haven't even got time for this!" snapped Marley walking off after his sister.

"Yeah you just walk away!" Flick shouted and walked off in the opposite direction.

-x-

It was the end of the day when Donte caught up with Chlo again.

"Hey babes," Donte said to her running to catch up with her.

"Oh hey," she smiled.

"I've got something to tell you!" he said to her eagerly.

Chlo sighed. "Go on then."

"Well I know the DVD business didn't work so I've been thinking," he said. "And I've decided that I'm going to open something up selling car aerials."

"What?!" snapped Chlo. Was he mental?

"No babes, it's big business," he said trying to win her over.

"Bloody car aerials! No-one buys them Donte! You'll just waste all our money! No Donte, don't even bother!" she shouted at him.

"But babes listen!" he begged.

"I'm not hearing any of it," said Chlo and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Babes!" Donte pleaded as he ran after her but Chlo ignored him and carried on walking. Why did he always try to mess things up?

-x-

Back in the kitchens.

"Mum, Marls said we don't have to stay with Clarkson tonight." said Sambuca walking towards her mum.

"Yeah, I got us a place. We'll be off there as soon as I'm done here." Rose said.

"How did you get the money for it?" enquired Sambuca as Marley walked through the door. Marley heard Sambuca's question and was alarmed.

"Erm," began Rose looking at Marley for an explanation. Marley shook his head signifying that he didn't want Sambuca to know that his money was spent on the house. Although she already knew that Ralph had given him money that was the most he wanted her to know.

"Mum had it saved up," Marley said thinking on his feet.

"Oh," said Sambuca. She seemed perfectly happy to except that answer.

"I'll be about half an hour and then we'll go," said Rose. It was then that Candice walked over.

"You can go now love," Candice said to her. Rose had made a close friendship with Candice recently.

"Oh no, I couldn't leave you to clean up by yourself," said Rose. She hated being a charity case.

"Its fine, go!" said Candice urging Rose, Sambuca and Marley out of the door.

"Well, if you're sure then I suppose I could," mumbled Rose as she took her apron and hair net off. She picked up her coat and bag and walked out of the door.

"Thank Candice!" she shouted back on the way out. "Come on kids," Rose led Sambuca and Marley out of the kitchen and into the main school building.

"We'll just pick up Prince and then be out," Rose said as she walked down the corridor heading to the crèche.

Once they had got Prince they headed out of the school.

"What is it like?" asked Sambuca.

"Well I haven't actually been there myself yet but the estate agent said it was in a fit condition to move in today." Rose said.

"How many bedrooms?" asked Sambuca.

"Four," replied her mother.

"Awesome, how did you afford it? We were skint yesterday!" Sambuca laughed.

"Hmm, yeah I guess we were," Rose admitted.

"And now we're loaded!"

"Not quite,"

"Yeah but still we can afford a house. That's got to be a start. What you say Marls?" asked Sambuca.

"It's great," muttered Marley. He was still upset about Flick. He missed her so much. He wished he didn't have to do this.

**A/N- So there you go :) As I said at the start is what kind of short I know. It's just to show you I haven't forgotten about it and I'll update it more regularly from now on.**

**A/N- Please, please, please review. I hardly have any reviews for this story and it's the reviews that really egg me on to write more and more often so every review does make a difference :) Thank you xox**


End file.
